sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Madelyn Connor
Name: Madelyn Conner Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Cycling, Running, Criminology, Music (listening), and Swimming Appearances: Madelyn is very tall for a girl. She stands at 5'10" and weighs 165 lbs (most of it being muscle) with her abnormally long legs making up for most of the height. She has A cups breasts, and is often mistaken for a boy with her broad shoulders. Her skin is milky white, and her light brown hair reaches just below her shoulders when she wears it down. She has hazel eyes, and a roman nose. Her face has few to zero blemishes, and a large chin. But her most noticeable feature (besides her height) is her lips. While they are slightly out of proportion with her face they don't look freakish, and are always dark red. Not because of lipstick (being an avid hater of make up), but because of her nervous habit of sucking on them. Her fashion sense rarely varies as she usually wears boots, jeans, a T-shirt and either a jacket or hoodie. On the day she was picked she was wearing black military combat boots (size 10 fitting her feet comfortably), dark blue jeans, a brown T-shirt with a giant white silhouette of a raven flying to the left, and a black military jacket. Biography: Madelyn is the first child and only daughter of Abigail and Randolph Conner. Born to them five years after their marriage. Abigail worked as a secretary at a pharmaceutical company, and her father was in the military. He returned soon after she was born. She spent the first two years of her life in an apartment in Colorado while her father was stationed in Fort Carson. His service ended shortly before Abigail gave birth to Zak. They then moved to Bryan, Texas where the family would stay for fifteen years. Abigail got another job as a secretary at a children’s hospital, and her father (who was a medic in the army) got his nursing degree shortly before the move, and works at the VA hospital in another city. While Madelyn was slightly possessive and temperamental as a toddler, but her parents though it was standard behavior for her age. When Zak was seven he was diagnosed with Asperges, Madelyn (who was already a protective sister) kicked it up a notch, and her temper started to show itself more. While it was easy to get her upset the fastest way was making fun of her friends, and even faster than that wasmaking fun of Zak. Fighting (and winning against) many kids. Mostly those who dared call her brother a “retard.” Even with her tenacity she lost at first, but she learn over time and rarely lost as time went by. Most of the offenders were boys who would never let it be known a girl beat them, and the fights took place at the side of the school where teachers weren’t watching so she got away with it. At least until the fifth grade when a girl pushed Zak off the Jungle gym. Madelyn (who was playing baseball near the playground, and up to bat) chased her with the baseball bat until they ran into traffic, and got hit by a car. The girl got a broken femur from the car, Madelyn broke her arm, and Zak broke a finger from the fall. They were taken to the hospital (the same one Abigail worked at none the less). While a law suit was avoided Madelyn had to go to therapy and anger management. After a month of this Abigail and Randolph (with the encouragement of the therapists) got her into athletics. While she started out in soft ball Madelyn moved on to become an excellent swimmer, runner, and cyclist. Even completing (though far from winning) a few triathlons. She never joined any of the teams in high school (everyone know the coaches couldn’t coach a ball to roll) she kept at her athletics. Socializing after the accident was difficult at first (she got her nick name "Mad Conner" from it), but by the time she was in ninth grade people were comfortable being around her (and would be if they kept their mouths shut about Zak). Madelyn (with her temper in control) is actually quite the social butterfly while being a tomboy. Even though she’s had the occasional fight outside of school nothing as serious as the accident has happened again. She kept her grades at Bs and Cs throughout high school with the occasional A or D. Her music taste is eclectic, but she mostly listens to Alternative Metal and Classic Rock. She goes to concerts when she can afford it. In her freshmen year she also got into serial killers. After reading some books on them she started reading about all kinds of criminals and hopes to become a detective after high school. She’s also watched SOTF-TV to see some of the behavior in action. Advantages: She’s watched SOTF-TV before and will have a basic understanding of the rules, and her athleticism speaks for itself. Her endurance will keep her going far longer then even some of the other possible athletes on the island. Her experience fighting will also giver the upper hand against those who have never or rarely been in a fight. Disadvantages: If her anger gets out of control she could end up doing something stupid that could get her killed. She's also made plenty of enemies during her school career who could target her. She's not very observational of her environment. She wouldn't know she was walking into a trap until it was too late. Finally if she finds someone she sees as weak and in need she'll fight for them which could get her stabbed in the back. Designated Number: Purple Team no. 1 ---- Designated Weapon: Glow Sticks (x12) --- Conclusion: Madelyn might be a scrapper, but with a draw like that, if she can't keep her temper under control, it'll be a short game for her! Mentor Comment: Weapon draws only make up a tiny part of the game. Once I get her to ditch that kindly streak, Madelyn will do just fine. The above biography is as written by Acidic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Ferric "Eric" Tam, Marcus Walker, Brennan O'Brian, Mae St. Clair, Alexis Allwell Killed By: Mason Ross and Shawn Morrison Collected Weapons: '''12 Glow Sticks (Assigned) '''Allies: Mikaela Warner, Jacob "Jake" Langston, Marion Clayton Enemies: '''Vincent Sullivan '''Mid-game Evaluation: Madelyn woke up in a boat on the dock and soon met her friend Mikaela Warner. The two of them decided to move on to the Hotel, where... Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "Before I kill you, I want you to know. My name is Madelyn." Other/Trivia *In "Rock the Boat Baby" Madelyn took her jacket off, and tied her bandanna around her wrist. *Madelyn was based on the handler's sister, but, in his words "gained sentience" and went in another direction while typing her profile. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Madelyn, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Smokin' In The Boy's Room *Fate Bash *Rescue Mission SOTF-TV: *Rock the Boat Baby *Hotel California *Breathless *The King in Yellow *Columbines in My Eye *The King in Yellow (second visit to thread) *Foreshadowing/Hindsights *A Generation Lost in Space *A Rest *A Day on the Water *Clusterfuck *Of Moons, Birds, and Monsters *Game Faces *Oracular Spectacular Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Madelyn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters